It has always been you
by Boggart Girls
Summary: - She’s my entire life, I love her with all my heart, and I don’t know what to do. I think she hates me. - The other person said. To my surprise, it was Cedric.


It has always been you

Cedric Diggory was a 16–year–old boy, whose expectations were high. He was really handsome, apart from very, very intelligent. In his manner he was truly polite, a quality which seemed to have a great importance for every teacher at Hogwarts. His father, a respectful man who worked for the Ministry of Magic, was very proud of him. There was not one single person who had anything bad to say about Cedric; everyone loved him, it was a fact.

What it was not known, was that there was an exception for that rule. There certainly was one person who hated Cedric, who hated him with every part of her body, of her soul and mind; me. Ginny Weasley. I was so sick of him, that there were moments in where I almost threw up. Just watching him walking through the aisles of the school, with his clean and new school uniform, made me wanted to hit him so hard in the face, he would turn into something unrecognizable. Who the hell did he think he was? He was so arrogant, shallow and… charming. Yes, as a matter of fact, I repelled him so much for making me loved him that hard, for being the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Because, Merlin knows, I loved him so much my whole body hurted with just the sight of him. His eyes, those blue eyes, were delightful. His combed hair and that irresistible smile! God, was there someone more perfect than him? Someone smarter? Someone more adorable? No, there wasn't. It was a simple and obvious answer.

The problem was that, apart from the age difference, a gossip had been spread upon the entire school by some of Diggory's friends. Apparently, Cedric was dating some stupid and ugly Chinese girl; her name was Cho Chang, or something like that. Everyone seemed to have a crush on her, as if she was something so beautiful. Come on people! She's just a common girl, with a big butt.

Anyway, the important thing about that rumor was that it was enough to upset me, and to make me think that the last thing I would do in the world was to tell Cedric about my feelings. Well, I had never really thought about that, but some times, when my imagination started to fly, I could see myself with Diggory, telling him everything. I could spend hours and hours, lying on my bed, picturing romantic moments with my beloved man. I truly hated that, because I couldn't help it. There was a dreamy side of me, side which I was really ashamed of, that was trying to come out.

It was a sunny Sunday, and a really cold one. The weather during that spring was very odd; it was usually warm at that point of the year. I got up, feeling actually optimistic. I could feel that something really important and great was about to happen that day. I had already finished my homework, and had nothing left to do. Maybe I could go to the Ravenclaw's door and fetch Luna. She was always in a good mood, and it was a perfect occasion to share a moment with her. With that idea on my mind, I set off.

In my way I came across Neville. We talked for a few minutes. Poor boy, he had spent the whole night in the library, looking up information for potions. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, so I left him and carried on walking.

I was about to turn round the corner of the aisle of the Ravenclaw's entrance when I suddenly stopped because I heard Luna's voice. Apparently, she was talking to somebody. No, someone was talking to her. I decided to stay and listen, even though I knew it was wrong. They were whispering.

- She's my entire life, I love her with all my heart, and I don't know what to do. I think she hates me. - The other person said. To my surprise, it was Cedric.

- Then you have to tell her the truth. How do you know what does she feel about you? Don't be stupid and don't think silliness. You don't have to trust what other people think, they may be wrong. Ced, everyone loves you. - Luna said. It seemed that they were good friends.

- No, not her. I can sense it. The way she looks at me… as if I have done something bad to her. - He continued, with a sad voice.

- Don't really know what to say, honey. I hope everything turns out fine. I'm sorry, I've got to go. Harry needs some help with something and I'm pretty sure I won't be able to help him. I wish I could, he seemed really disturbed. –

- Good luck with that.-

- You too. - The blond girl said as she turned her back on Cedric and started to walk.

I knew she was getting closer, so I started walking on the opposite direction. I almost run, because I just wanted to get out of there. I couldn't believe it. Cedric was certainly in love with somebody. The little hope I had left inside of me immediately vanished.

I went down the stairs and took one corridor I had never taken before. I couldn't believe how fast I was running; I didn't know that was possible. Something in my throat was pushing to get out. Finally, there was nothing I could do to stop it, and tears started running through my cheeks. I stopped moving, and I sat there, in the middle of the aisle. I grabbed my head and went on crying, silently.

- Ginny… - I heard footsteps getting closer. - Ginny, are you alright? – Someone said. Great, I certainly wasn't alone. God, wasn't I allowed at least to cry by myself? I cleaned my face the best I could and turn around to see who the hell was bothering me.

- Oh. Cedric, it's you. Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. - I replied, with my voice all broken.

- You're not fine; if you were, you wouldn't be crying here on your own. – He continued. God, he was such a genius! Of course I wouldn't be crying if I wasn't upset by something! - is there something I can do for you? – He asked. I thought it for a while and then, without even thinking, I spoke.

- Yes, as a matter of fact there is. You can leave that stupid girl everyone says you're dating, stop lying and tell her you love someone else. She doesn't deserve to be lied. – I said. Huh? Was I actually defending Cho Chang?

- Excuse me? Who am I dating? – He wondered.

- Cho Chang, from Ravenclaw. –

- Really? I didn't know. Next time it would be much better if we both, my girl and I, knew we are dating. - He said with his voice full of sarcasm. – You don't have to believe everything you're told. And besides, how did you find out I'm in love with someone? – He asked.

- I'm sorry, but I couldn't help listening to your conversation with Luna. – I apologized.

- But that was some minutes ago… how did you get here so quickly? –

- I ran. – I simply answered.

- Why? – He asked. Then, his face changed, as if he had just realized something important. - Is that the reason you are crying? - He was looking at me with those beautiful sparkling eyes. It took me a few minutes before I could answer.

- Yes. I can't stand it. –

- Stand what? –

- The idea of you, being in love with someone else. Someone who's not me. - I said. My stomach was scrambled, and I was trembling.

- Well, then you won't have to put up with it. – He said with the softest voice I had ever heard.

- Why not? – I couldn't see where the hell he was going with that talk.

- Because it was you, Ginny. It has always been you. – I stared at him. One single tear of entire happiness slipped out.

- Oh Dear God. I didn't see that coming. – was the only thing I was able to say before he took my face and kissed me softly on my lips. I felt I was touching the sky, and I was full of joy. It didn't last much, but it was great. - You love me. - I said.

- With all my heart, forever and ever. – He concluded.

**The End**


End file.
